


Skull-Splitting

by AnonEhouse



Series: Starvation Sleep-Deprivation Stories [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've met one evil skull, you've met them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skull-Splitting

**Author's Note:**

> (I know a true drabble is 100 words, but the tag now seems to be used for very short fic, so I leave it as a useful sorting tool.)

The Red Skull sneered at the blond who defiantly faced him. "You are not the success of the Super Soldier Serum! I _AM_ the Red Skull!"

The blond reached over his back as if scratching an itch, only to brandish a huge, gray sword pulled out of nowhere. "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" he shouted, immediately bulking up enormously and suddenly wearing a lot fewer clothes. And then he swung the sword, taking off the Red Skull's head with one smooth "WHEEP". Blood fountained from the stump of the Red Skull's neck, pouring into Zola's face, where he had been cringing beside Schmidt. 

"ARGH, No, I'm VEGETARIAN!" Zola cried, wiping at his face and stumbling blindly until he fell off the catwalk, bouncing against things all the way down, 'thump', 'thump', 'thump' and finally, 'splat'.

The huge, blond barbarian shook the blood off his sword before turning politely to Steve and Bucky, who had been gaping wordlessly at him. "I hope you didn't mind me usurping your rights. He reminded me of Skeletor."

Steve cleared his throat. "No, no, that's fine."

The blond stared at Steve expectantly. "Heroes ought to exchange names," he prompted.

"Oh. I'm... they call me Captain America."

"A noble name. I am He-Man." He turned his head. "Excuse me, I see more villains." Then he jumped over the railing.

Bucky stared after him. "He-Man. I'll say."


End file.
